


Jensen's senior year

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:39:15
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen is your average high school student. Jared is a newly educated teacher, Jensens arts teacher. Chad is Jensen's best friend, Danneel is Chad's girlfriend, Chris and Steve are the cute couple and Michael's just there to mock and have fun.This is the way Chad would tell their story.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I am really new at this, but I am trying. English is not my first language, so if there is any grammar or spelling errors, I am sorry.  
>  Also, it's all fiction. Nothing is real.
> 
> Some things may be changed after a while, like the title and the characters. It's a fic in writing, and far from done.

  
Author's notes: Again, I am new at this, and it's a working project.  


* * *

Jensen is your average high school student. He is smart, good-looking with a killer smile. He has great friends, plays on the school’s soccer team, lives with both of his parents.. He has a no girlfriend though… Sure, he has been out on dates as every teenager, but something just hasn’t clicked. You see, Jensen is already in a relationship.

 

But, this unknown person isn’t just anybody. This is the person that gets Jensen through his bad days, who punishes the bullies that bully him, the person who no one can know about… Except a few, very important people. 

 

As Chris and Steve. And Danneell. But she only knows because she made Jensen tell her or she would spell his secret to the whole school that Jensen’s gay. (I know, because I’m her boyfriend and his best friend. My name is Chad, and I’m the one telling this story.) Yes, out of the closet to his parents, his friends, but not to the entire school. He’s got just one year left after all.. 

 

So, this mysterious person you’ve heard about is a guy. And not just any guy, but according to Jensen, ”the bestest guy in this entire universe”. Yeah. He is tall. Like, freakishly tall. He has nice brown hear, which Jensen loves locking his fingers in. He has hazel brown eyes. He has a good looking body, with nice abs and arms. He’s strong. He is really smart..

 

He is also four years older than Jensen. Just finished College, just gotten his first job. Not that it pays so well, but he gets to spend time with Jensen every day. You gotten it now? 

 

His name is Jared Padalecki… Funny, he has the same name as the Arts teacher… Wait a minute! Oh yes. 

 

Jensen Ackles is dating a teacher. A male teacher, too. And they’re both really in love, it’s really sickening. Jensen’s always talking about him or talking to him and… We’re kind of tired of it now, me, Tom and Mike. Chris and Steve just think it’s cute, because they’re gay too. And they’re almost as bad as Jensen and Jared. 

 

So are you sure you wanna keep reading this story? ’Cause it’s gonna have a lot of love-sappy-kissing-between-guys-scenes, just an FYI… 

 

But if you’re sure, just keep on reading. It’s not gonna be detailed – of course there’s gonna be details, just not that kind of details.. They are actually quite quiet about their love life.. Jared and Jensen are anyway. You can hear Chris and Steve from the other side of the street!

 

But yeah, I’m gonna keep writing this stuff, telling the rest of the world about Jared and Jensen’s sappy romance, which is our ordinary, quite boring everyday-life..


	2. Chapter 1

  
Author's notes: Aaight, chapter 1, here we go..  


* * *

Chapter one:

 

So, maybe you would like to know how these two stunning guys met? 

Okay, you kind of already know, but like, how they became a couple…

*Nods*

I guess I just have to tell you then.

 

…

 

“Chad, seriously?” Jensen said, looking rather pissed at Chad.

 

“What?” he answered innocently, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Or, kinda, but it wasn’t a big deal.

 

“So I signed us up for Art class.. It was either that or Poetry with Mr. Singer. He is boring as hell, and you know it!” he said, looking quite smug.

 

“Still, I have to wear a fucking coat and paint, dude! So not fun at all..” 

 

“What’re you so grumpy about? Didn’t you hear, they have a new teacher… He’s young, talented and according to all the girls, “like, really hot”” he said, making his voice sound like a girl in the end.

 

Jensen laughed, “Dude, your girl-voice totally suck”.

 

Chad punched him in the arm, actually quite hard, and said “My girl-voice kicks ass, dude!”

 

Jensen just laughed, then choked and coughed so hard his eyes watered and his face was beet red. “Man, it felt like I was about to cough up a lung or something…” his voice was hoarse, sounding actually pretty darn sexy. 

 

“But this new teacher…” Jensen began and Chad just laughed.

 

“He is, according to the girls again, ‘bout six feet four inches high, the guy’s a freaking giant, has brown floppy hair and hazel eyes.”

 

Jensen looked at him, staring with a strange look on his face. 

 

“What?!” Chad said, flinging his arms in the air. 

 

“Are you aware that you just described a guy the same way you normally describe girls?” Jensen had a huge grin on his face. “I’m gettin’ worried dude, you coming over to dark side now?” He laughed and avoided Chad’s punch. “We still have cookies, you know,” he continued. “We also have ass and dick instead of pussy and boobs, but minor details, right?” He sprinted away as Chad tried to hit him again.

 

They fake-fought a bit, then calmed down and started walking towards the Art room. Jensen was in deep thought, his forehead wrinkled and his brows pressed together in a frown.

 

“Dude, I’m getting a head-ache of your wheels turnin’… What’s on your mind?” Chad asked, stopping them outside the door. 

 

Jensen looked at Chad, his brows flying up his forehead. “Hm?”

 

He shook his head, trying to clear it, and smiled sheepishly.

 

“You think he’s gay?” Jensen asked, voice so still Chad almost didn’t hear him. Chad rolled his eyes, gave a huge sigh and stared at him.

“What?” Jensen asked.

 

“Even if he’s gay, you are so not hittin’ that! He’s gonna be your teacher for Christ sakes…” Chad shook his head, opened the door and walked inside. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath, squared his shoulders and walked in after him. He looked around, remembering he’d never been in this part of the school before. He saw Chad sitting in a chair near the teachers’ desk where they were sat in a circle. There was a free one next to him, and Jensen slowly walked over there. He sat down just as the door opened and all the other student who were taking the same class sat down and a really tall guy came in. There was a common sigh from all of the students, except Jensen and Chad, when the guy ran a hand through his hair and took of his leather jacket. 

 

Jensen still hadn’t seen his face, but he was already bitten. The guy had an amazing body, tall and lean with muscles clearly showing beneath his thin and tight T-shirt… 

 

Then he turned towards the class, shook his hair out of his eyes and smiled a smile that brightened up the whole room. With dimples and shiny white teeth, the guy still smiled and looked over the class, which were all girls except Jensen and Chad, smiling at each and every one, ‘till he met Jensen’s eyes and smiled even brighter. 

 

His hazel eyes stayed locked with Jensen’s while he spoke.

 

“Hi class, my name is Jared Padalecki, and I’m your new Arts teacher.”


End file.
